


Roommates!

by The_Knight_of_Roses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, perhaps something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Roses/pseuds/The_Knight_of_Roses
Summary: A collection of one-shots, exploring the relationship between Spinel and Jasper as they live together in Little Homeworld
Relationships: Jasper/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel comes to Little Homeworld to learn more about Earth. She must share a building with Jasper, and immediately wants to befriend her, but finds it may be harder than first thought.

Pearl stood by the warp pad as it began to light up. In between classes at Little Homeworld, she would walk the grounds to talk to Bismuth, or Garnet if she was available. Today, however, it appeared that there would be a new arrival to Little Homeworld, usually, it was a very confused, and shy gem that arrived, today however a gem who fit the exact opposite of that description appeared. 

“Welcome to Little Homeworld!” Pearl exclaimed, beaming. As she opened her eyes, she saw a smaller red figure with an upside-down heart-shaped gem, and her smile diminished. “Oh, hello Spinel.”

“Hiya Pearl!” Spinel extended her arm towards Pearl, offering her hand. Pearl took it, and Spinel shook it vigorously, nearly making Pearl dizzy, “It’s been _way_ too long!” “Yes, I haven’t seen you since you tried to destroy the Earth” 

“Ha! Oh, that was so embarrassing,” Spinel rolled her eyes and waved her hand in an exaggerated manner, “and I am so very, very sorry” Spinel said, stretching her arms around Pearl in a hug.

“What are you doing here? Had enough of the Diamonds yet?” Pearl asked, pushing the red gem’s arms down so they fell at her feet like limp noodles.

“Didn’tcha know I was coming? The Diamonds told me that they called Steven and told him…”

As Spinel continued to speak, a loud musical tone played from Pearl’s pocket, “Hello,” she picked up the phone, looking down at the beaming gem next to her, “oh Steven, wouldn’t you like to know who just showed up...you just called to tell me?”

Spinel began to whistle as she stretched her neck to get closer to Pearl’s ear, she could hear the voice of Steven Universe through the phone’s speaker.

“Hiiii, Steven!” Spinel shouted in a singsong voice into Pearl’s ear, the gem turned the phone towards Spinel.

“Hi Spinel,” came the tired voice from the other end.

Pearl began to speak, “Spinel, while I’m...glad you decided to show up, we’re running low on places for you to stay, so you’ll have to share with another gem, she can be a bit...abrasive at times, so you may need to…”

“Not a worry, I’m just happy to be here!”

Pearl shrugged, “Then follow me.”

***

Pearl led Spinel to a smaller building near the back of Little Homeworld, facing the forest. The shed had a shutter in front of it and a small window on the side. The octagonal building also had two oddly shaped holes right next to each other, which appeared to be a large creature with horns. Pearl knocked on the shutter door and immediately backed away. Spinel peered from behind Pearl as the shutter forcefully opened to reveal a large quartz soldier, covered in orange stripes. She had a few green patches on her form, and two green horns, one broken atop her head.

The large gem grumbled, “What do you want?” as she leaned against the side of the building, her arms crossed. 

“Jasper, due to our limited space here, we’ve assigned you a roommate, meet Spinel.”

“Nice to meetcha!” Spinel said as she wrapped her body around Jasper, leaning her head on Jasper’s shoulder. “I’m Spinel, your new best friend!”

Jasper gave a questioning glance to Pearl, who tried to stifle her laughter with her hand. “You both have tried to kill Steven before, I’m sure you’ll get along nicely.” Pearl turned in place and walked away.

“Get off me,” Jasper growled, giving Spinel a look that would terrify other gems. 

Spinel removed herself from Jasper’s form to stand in front of the gem, offering her hand. Jasper began to walk back into her house, and Spinel followed her inside, bouncing up and down. The house was very small and spare, containing one floor and a small staircase going up to a landing. The bottom floor was empty, save for a tan blanket, that looks like it had been torn thoroughly a few times and a large rock. “Ooh, roomy!” Spinel flopped down on the blanket.

Jasper turned around, “Hey! Get off that, that’s mine! I hope I’m not supposed to _entertain you_ or anything,” She pointed to the top landing “You stay there.”

Spinel walked behind Jasper, approaching the staircase, “Don’t be such a sourpuss, we Spinels are made to entertain!” Spinel stretched her body over Jasper’s head, pushing her mouth into a smile, “I’m gonna turn that frown, upside down!” Spinel grinned as her nose nearly touched Jasper’s gem. 

Jasper grabbed Spinel and held her by the scruff of the neck like a kitten. “Listen here, if you’re going to be around here, you need to stay up there, and be...quiet.” She released Spinel a few centimeters above the top landing and sat down on the blanket. Spinel worried that she was coming on too strong, she wanted to be friends with Jasper. But she was used to friends coming to her, like the Diamonds, or Steven, to a much lesser extent. Looking around the upper landing she saw a small pamphlet discarded off to the side. Picking it up she read, “Class List” in gem glyph, and opened it up. Looking down the list of items, she saw things like, “Human Technology 101,” and “Weapon-Making.” near the bottom of the list, Spinel saw something that caught her eye, “How to Make Friends” taught by Amethyst of the Crystal Gems, which appeared to be meeting the next day, Spinel took a note.

***

As the sun rose through the window of the small house, Jasper left early, saying nothing. Spinel left soon after, the pamphlet in hand. As she walked along the grounds of Little Homeworld, she saw a small green gem and asked her if she knew where Amethyst’s class was meeting. The gem pointed to a small house near the warp pad where she came. Walking up to the house she could hear the familiar voice of the Amethyst that the pamphlet mentioned, talking to another gem about something or other.

“Knock knock!” Amethyst looked over and forced a smile, “Hey dude, P told me you were here.” She waved to the tall quartz leaving the building. “How’s you know who treating ya?

“She’s fine, doesn’t seem to like me much though.”

“Don’t worry, she’s like that with everyone at first, don’t come on too strong, and it will be fine.”

“I came here for the ‘class’ you offer about friends.” Spinel waved the pamphlet

Amethyst sucked her teeth, “Sorry, that pamphlet is from _last_ semester.”

“I understand, sorry to bother you.” Spinel began to walk out of the building.

“Hey wait!” Amethyst followed behind and placed her hand on Spinel’s shoulder “I’m not doing anything else today if you want help with getting on ol’ Jasper’s good side, I’d be happy to help you out.”

Spinel hugged Amethyst tightly. “Thank you!”

Amethyst patted Spinel on the back. “Follow me”

Amethyst led Spinel to the boardwalk. “Now what you need to do is, try to use something you’re both familiar with, you’ve both been around for a while, both worked for Pink Diamond before, to...admittedly similar results, not that I want you bonding over that specifically, but...you’ve both fought us, and now you’re both trying to be better. Jasper can be a bit intimidating, but as long as you’re willing to work for it... I’m sure you’re going to be fast friends.”

Spinel nodded and looked down at her hands before standing up, determined. “Thanks for the help Amethyst, I really needed to hear that.”

“No problem dude, come find me if you need any more help.”

***

As Spinel returned to her and Jasper’s house, she saw Jasper walking back from the forest. Going inside the building Spinel went directly to the upper landing and sat there, humming and kicking her feet as they dangled under the boards. She thought to herself the best way to approach Jasper, Amethyst mentioned Pink Diamond. Spinel was unsure about opening that can of worms. Jasper was a quartz soldier, and from what Spinel knew about quartz soldiers, they liked a good battle. “Did ya know that I was able to take down all the crystal gems by myself? It was pretty simple too.”

Jasper stood and peered over the ledge where Spinel was sitting. “What do you mean, _easy_?”

“We Spinels are very rare and surprisingly useful in combat, just run around them and _poof_ — easy.” 

“And then what happened?” Jasper now had her full attention on Spinel. 

“You know how it goes, Steven sang a song, yadda yadda yadda, I decided not to destroy the Earth after all.”

Jasper’s attention waned as she sat down under Spinel, “He has proven his strength, even able to best a soldier with centuries of experience, like me.”

“Did he sing you a song too?” Spinel stretched her neck to peer downward at the gem below her, interested.

“He shattered me.”

Spinel was speechless for a while before stretching her arm and placing her hand on top of Jasper’s

“I swore my loyalty to him, and he told me to ‘find something better’ so I came here. Not much has changed though. I might be doing it wrong.” 

Spinel stretched her body around Jasper’s in a tight hug, before quickly letting go, “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like that much, if you need a friend, I’m right up here.” 

Jasper said nothing as Spinel made her way to the upper landing of the house.

“I may have misjudged you,” said Jasper quietly, before getting underneath the blanket and turning to face the wall.

Spinel smiled, perhaps this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. A Trip to Funland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel asks Jasper to accompany her to Beach City's Funland

Jasper returned from the woods, as she did every morning, keeping her strength up by punching some rocks. Waiting for her outside the small house that the two of them shared was Spinel, humming a song to herself. As the red gem caught sight of Jasper returning her eyes went wide and started running towards her shouting her name until stopping right in front of the quartz. Spinel grabbed Jasper’s hand with both of her own and danced up and down a little bit before speaking.

“When I was on Earth before, Steven took me to a place called ‘Funland’ there’s a whole buncha’ games and stuff there...and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

“I fail to see how much could there be for me on an earth ‘Funland.’”

Spinel stretched her arm around Jasper and brought her close, “Doncha worry roomie, I’ll show you a fun time! Please, please, please?”

As Spinel continued to plead, Jasper grumbled, “Fine, I’ll go.”

Spinel took her place in front of the quartz with a pleased expression and big smile on her face. “Really?!”

“Yes… now stop looking at me like that.”

Spinel gave Jasper a big hug before linking their arms together, telling Jasper that she would show her the way.

***

Jasper let Spinel lead her to the “Funland” which appeared to be a very loud, very crowded place. Gems and humans both filled the area talking amongst each other. Even though there were many other gems around, Jasper felt very out of place. As Jasper looked around, Spinel tugged her arm and led her to a building on the side of the park filled with small machines, many of which had bright, flashing lights. Spinel led Jasper towards a machine that had a small orb-shaped bag attached to the top of the machine. The jovial voice from the machine said, “Test your strength!”

“This seems perfect for you! I think you hit the ball thingie or something, lemme try first!”

Spinel coiled her arm around itself and enlarged her fist before rapidly uncoiling her arm and launching her fist at the machine. The bag seemed to tear itself from what was keeping it attached to the machine, and Jasper was impressed. 

_“It seems simple enough,”_ Jasper thought to herself, _“this machine is no match for me.”_

Jasper pulled back and punched the bag as hard as she could, knocking it clean off the machine and through the back wall of the arcade. 

Spinel applauded and cheered loudly, hooting and hollering “Look at you! Sure showed that machine who’s boss.”

“Was this supposed to be a challenge?” scoffed Jasper as she walked away from the machine -- Spinel in tow, humming and skipping behind her. 

A bald human with a mustache put his hands on his head, sunk to his knees, and cried, “That’s the third time this week!”

Spinel walked over to a row of similar machines with a few circles in the middle and a ramp leading up to them.

“When I was here before, I saw that you were supposed to get this ball in that hole to get ‘tickets!’”

As Spinel put a coin in the machine, a bunch of small orbs came down on the side, Instead of rolling the ball down the ramp, Spinel stretched out her arm and put the ball in the hole with the highest number on it. After putting all of the balls in the hole this way many pieces of paper came out of the machine. Spinel put another coin in the slot and handed the ball to Jasper. “Now you try!”

Jasper threw the ball as hard as she could, also ignoring the ramp, causing it to go straight through the machine and out the other side, nearly hitting a ruby in the head. Jasper looked to Spinel, who gave her a sign of approval. “Aren’t these games supposed to be challenging? This ‘Funland’ is no match for my strength.”

Spinel laughed. “There’s more to this place than these games -- c’mon, follow me!”

***

Spinel took Jasper on a few of the rides. One, called “Hyper Space” was much different than Jasper had expected, as it did not leave the planet at all. As it spun around, Spinel grabbed onto the bar next to where Jasper was instructed to stand, and stretched herself along the entirety of the ride. Jasper felt pushed against the wall, and Spinel almost flattened herself against it, shouting, “Wheeee!” and giggling. Jasper couldn’t help but smile at this display. Jasper walked out of the ride and Spinel followed, trying and failing to keep her balance as she fell to the ground beside Jasper outside of the exit.

Jasper looked down. “Are you alright?”

Spinel gave Jasper a thumbs-up gesture. “Never better!”

Jasper laughed a little and pulled Spinel back into a standing position, asking “Where to now?”

Spinel spotted a booth with a stuffed tiger hanging on the back wall and immediately linked her hand with Jasper’s once more and walked her over to the booth in question, there were a lot of tall glass shapes arranged in a rectangle. An uncorrupted quartz standing near the booth told Spinel and Jasper that the aim of this game was to toss as many rings on top of the bottles as they could. Spinel put her hand on Jasper’s chest, “I’ve got this one, my large friend.”

“Show me what you’ve got.”

The quartz employee handed Spinel five rings, “Look over there!” Spinel shouted.

The booth runner looked in the direction Spinel was pointing, and as she did this, Spinel stretched her arms and placed all of the rings on top of the bottles.

The quartz turned back, confused. “I didn’t see anything.” “Aw rats! You musta missed it, anyhoo, I’m finished!”

The quartz eyed Spinel suspiciously for a moment, before smiling and saying that she could take anything off the shelves she wanted and Spinel pointed to the stuffed tiger she saw earlier.

Once she got the tiger, Spinel held it out in front of Jasper. “Ta-da! It’s for you!”

Jasper took the animal from Spinel’s open hand and studied it. “What is it?”

“I dunno, but it has stripes on it, just like you! It’s a gift!”

“A gift?”

“Yeah! Friends give each other gifts all the time!”

Jasper smiled and put her hand on Spinel’s head, a small squeaking noise accompanied it as Jasper ruffled Spinel’s hair. “Thank you for this… gift, is there anything else you want to do here?”

Spinel blushed, “I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day, I want to try Earth food before we leave.”

Spinel walked over to a booth labeled “Hot Dogs” and returned with an odd-looking item, and sat down at a nearby bench. Jasper looked over to see the sun setting across the horizon, and as she turned back to thank Spinel for the day, she heard loud snoring coming from the gem next to her, as Spinel rested her head on Jasper’s arm and fell asleep. Jasper stood up, scooping up Spinel in one hand, and the stuffed tiger in the other, walking back to the small house that she and Spinel shared together.

Jasper sat down on the lower part of the room, and, not wishing to disturb her, put Spinel in her lap and covered her with the blanket that sat near Jasper. She felt at ease, running her hand through Spinel’s hair instinctively and watching the sunset through the window.


End file.
